Erholungsurlaub für werdende Drachenmütter
by felicitasfischer
Summary: Der Kampf gegen den Ungarischen Hornschwanz mal anders...


_Hier also mein "Erstlingswerk". Entstanden als Aufgabe für einen Wettbewerb mit dem Thema "Kampf gegen einen Drachen". Ich dachte, ich pack das ganze mal von hinten an, und schreibe den Kampf aus Sicht des Drachen..._

_Wem die Szene bekannt vorkommt... ich hab mich an HP-Der Feuerkelch orientiert (Harry kämpft gegen den Ungarischen Hornschwanz)._

_Disclaimer: Vielleicht ein bisschen meiner sarkastischen Ader, aber ansonsten: mir nix, JKR alles._

Aufgeregt sehe ich mich um. Was ist das für ein Ort? Oval, mit hohen Mauern, felsig… SEHR merkwürdig! Absichernd setze ich mich auf mein Nest. Wenigstens meine Babys haben mir diese Entführer gelassen.

Erneut schaue ich mich um: Meine Entführer stehen in der Nähe, aber meine Nase sagt mir, dass hier noch mehr Menschen sein müssen… hmm, Menschen, meine Leibspeise. Ob die Männer was dagegen haben, wenn ich mich mal kurz auf die Jagd mache? Langsam erhebe ich mich und kann über die Mauerränder blicken. Das lässt mir glatt das Wasser im Maul zusammenlaufen: Hunderte Menschen, die meisten blutjung und frisch. Bin ich vielleicht in einem Luxushotel in der Minibar gelandet? Der Speichel tropft mir regelrecht aus dem Maul, aber bevor ich mich bedienen kann, werde ich von meinen Peinigern gehindert. Diese verdammten Zauberstäbe! Ohne diese Zahnstocher hätte ich ihnen schon längst gezeigt, was es heißt sich mit einem ungarischen Hornschwanz anzulegen! Frustriert lasse ich mich wieder auf mein Nest fallen und warte auf die Dinge, die da kommen…

Kurze Zeit später betritt ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge mein Hotelzimmer. Nervös zucke ich mit dem Schwanz und zerstöre direkt einmal die Einrichtung. Egal. Soll diese halbe Portion da vielleicht mein Mittagessen sein? Die haben ja einen Knall! Das reicht ja hinten und vorne nicht! Jetzt zieht der auch seinen Zauberstab, der will mich wohl veralbern. Dieser Vor-vorspeise trau ich ja nichts zu, jedenfalls keinen Zauber, der mich daran hindern wird, ihn zu fressen!!! Aber vielleicht will er sich ja nur schon mal würzen, das wäre ausgesprochen nett! Nun fuchtelt er so mit diesem Stab herum, dass ich Angst habe, er verletzt sich selbst! Dumme Kinder! Und, was hat es gebracht? Nichts! Er steht da und wartet… Salz und Pfeffer kann ich auch nicht riechen, ganz großes Kino, mein Kleiner!

Plötzlich hören meine feinen Ohren ein leises Rauschen, und auf einmal taucht ein Besen auf. Hmm- vielleicht doch erst Roomservice und dann Futter? Ja, hier könnte mal saubergemacht werden, da hat er nicht einmal unrecht! Ich ducke mich über meine Babys und beobachte den Zwerg. Er steigt auf den Besen… AUF den Besen?... komische Art sauberzumachen!... und fliegt weg! Ui- der will tatsächlich mit mir spielen! Nicht Essen auf Rädern, Essen auf Besen- nette Idee, und der Zahnstocher wird gleich mitgeliefert. Auf einmal stürzt sich der Winzling mit seinem Besen in die Tiefe. Das sieht zwar ziemlich spannend aus, ist aber eigentlich ziemlich blöd. Ich lehne meinen Kopf zurück, atme tief ein, ziele und… BARBECUE! Aber so einfach macht er es mir zum Glück nicht. Er hat es geschafft auszuweichen und fliegt wieder in die Höhe. Wenn er meint, ich würde ihm folgen, so hat er sich geschnitten! Ich kann doch mein Nest nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen! Wieder hole ich tief Luft, strecke meinen Kopf so hoch es geht und… erwische diesmal wenigstens seinen Besen. Mittlerweile summt dieser Nervenkeks um mich herum wie eine lästige Schmeißfliege. Das ist nun wirklich nicht mehr lustig! Er hat wohl noch nicht begriffen, dass man mich nicht reizen sollte! Aber irgendwie kann ich ihn nun wirklich nicht ernstnehmen, ich meine, wer nimmt schon sein Mittagessen ernst? Wieder steht der Zwerg mit seinem Besen in der Luft. Ich mache mich länger und länger, strecke meinen Hals und stelle mich auf meine Hinterbeine, aber ich komme verdammt noch mal nicht an ihn heran! Ich könnte brüllen vor Wut! Ups, wie sich das anhört, hab ich das auch!

Naja, dann halt doch auf die altmodische Tour, Kette hin oder her. Langsam breite ich meine großen, schwarzen, wunderschönen Flügel aus und will mich gerade abstoßen, als dieser Spaßvogel abstürzt. Ha- noch nicht einmal richtig fliegen können, aber sich mit mir anlegen wollen, da kann ja jeder kommen! Während ich meinen Kopf drehe und ihn suche, erreicht mich ein unglaublicher Lärm. Dieser… dieser… mir fehlen wirklich die Worte, also dieser… hat mir eines meiner Eier geklaut! Eines meiner Babys! Jetzt ist wirklich Schluß mit lustig, jetzt sieht ein Drache ROT! Wie eine Furie will ich mich auf ihn stürzen, will ihn nicht nur mehr fressen, sondern langsam quälen, dass er mir eines meiner Babys gestohlen hat… als sich wieder meine Entführer auf mich stürzen, mich fesseln und bändigen und mich aus diesem Oval schleppen. Nicht einmal mehr Feuerspeien kann ich mehr! Das ist brutalstes Kidnapping, jawohl!

Bevor ich mich allerdings in meine Hysterie hineinsteigern kann, bringen mir diese Menschen etwas zu fressen und mein Gelege. Als ich durchzähle, um festzustellen, wie viele meiner Lieblinge man mir entführt hat, merke ich, dass kein einziges fehlt und beruhige mich wieder. Irgendwann werden wir schon wieder zurück nach Hause kommen, und die Verpflegungslage hier ist auch nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht ist das hier doch so eine Art Entspannungsurlaub für werdende Drachenmütter (ich habe noch vier andere hier gesehen)- inklusive Abenteuerprogramm!

_Würde mich wirklich über ein kurzer Review freuen..._


End file.
